Dares
by BeanieandBella
Summary: Tamaki challenges Kyouya to a game of dares... Fourth of our rps/fics.


Dares

**Tamaki nodded jovially to the maid who had opened the door for him and told her he could find his own way to Kyouya's room, thank you. He bounded up several flights of stairs and found the right door, bursting in and making a flying leap onto the bed. Today was the day he'd be getting his stitches out, and though all the fangirls had been highly surprised and worried about him when they'd seen it, Tamaki hadn't regretted it at all. Now he bounced on the bed a few times and called, "Kyouya wakey, wakey!"**

Kyouya frowned as he felt the bed jolting under Tamaki's weight. A glance at his clock showed him that it was eight o' clock. With a feral growl and a jerk of the bedclothes he shoved Tamaki to the floor where he landed with a bump. 'Get. Out.' he growled his eyes glinting dangerously though he was not wearing his glasses so the effect was not up to his usual intimidating standard.

**Tamaki let out a strangled yell when he hit the floor- apparently Kyouya wasn't very awake today- and jumped up again, crouching on the edge of the bed and leaning over Kyouya. "But Kyouya..." he whined. "You said you'd come with me to get my stitches out, and I had a really good idea for how we can make the day more interesting!"**

'What?' Kyouya muttered, fast loosing any hope he may have had of getting back to sleep. 'This had better be good,' he warned, amazed at Tamaki's stupidity in waking him up, 'Or you will die.' Kyouya was actually a tiny bit pleased to be woken up by Tamaki but there was no way that he was going to admit it.

**Tamaki grinned and jumped off the bed, skipped over to Kyouya's dresser and grabbed some of his best friend's clothes from the drawers, then leaped back over to him and dropped them on his head. "Well, you'll have to get dressed and get up before I can tell you," he said brightly.**

Giving Tamaki a venomous glare Kyouya swept into the bathroom with the clothes, locking the door. He started to get dressed not really noticing what he was putting on until he realised that Tamaki had picked him out a pink shirt, **pink**_. If he thinks I am wearing this he has got another think coming_ Kyouya fumed storming out of the bathroom topless to rummage through his drawers.

**Tamaki had taken a seat on the now messy bed and blinked at Kyouya. "Umm... Kyouya I gave you a shirt, you know... I think people might notice if you go out without a shirt on... I wouldn't mind, but you might get a few funny looks... Also, it's quite cold out..." his voice trailed away as Kyouya gave him another look.**

'You really think I would wear this?' Kyouya asked incredulously, holding up the item of clothing in disgust. 'I don't even know why I own something like this.' He dropped it casually and continued his search, finally deciding on a plain black shirt unbuttoned over a plain white vest. 'Now what is this amazing idea of yours?' he asked sarcastically though he had to admit he was a little curious.

**Tamaki grinned and jumped up, unable to keep still any longer. A bright, childishly delighted, smile graced his features and his step was noticeably bouncy. "We can do everything the commoner way!" he announced cheerfully. "We can go to the mall, and we can eat commoner food, and..."- His eyes became shiny and even more excited at this prospect- "we can ride the bus!"**

This kind of thing really wasn't to Kyouya's taste but he decided to humour Tamaki as a part of him liked seeing the blond this happy. 'Fine.' he sighed but couldn't help adding, 'If we must.' He grabbed his mobile and also his wallet which he was pretty sure he would be needing and headed out of the door, knowing that Tamaki would follow him. 'By the way... Do you actually know _how_ to take the bus?' he asked over his shoulder.

**Tamaki stopped a clear indication that he was answering Kyouya's question in the negative. "Ah... well... do you?" He looked to the raven-haired boy hopefully.**

Kyouya sighed. He had never ridden a bus either but how hard could it be? If commoners could do it then there was nothing to worry about, right? 'If course I know how to ride a bus,' he lied, 'Only an _idiot_ wouldn't know.' Kyouya was still not in the best of moods.

**Tamaki drooped slightly, then perked up again almost immediately. "Well then, let's go get the bus, and you'll be able to teach me what to do!"**

'Erm... Yes.' Kyouya pulled out his phone and called his driver. 'We want to take the bus,' he announced.

'But... The bus stop is right outside the house, sir' his driver was confused.

'I _said_ we want to take the bus,' Kyouya growled not wanting to expose the fact that he had no clue what a bus stop was. The car pulled up. The boys got in. The car drove out of the Ootori complex stopping about ten metres from the gate. The boys got out. Kyouya glared at the driver wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now.

**Tamaki blinked at Kyouya and at the strange glare he was giving the driver. "Umm... Kyouya... are you sure you know how to take a bus?"**

Kyouya glanced at the complicated chart full of times and bus numbers which was pinned to a concrete post with the sign 'Bus stop'. 'Are you suggesting that I don't know what I am doing?' he glared at the blond. _I don't know what I am doing_ he thought.

**Tamaki blinked several times then took a seat on the bench by the bollard. "Well, there's no rush, the appointment for the stitches is at two..."**

'Two?' Kyouya yelped, 'Then why did you feel the need to wake me up at eight?' He too sat on the bench, crossing both arms and legs and hoping the bus would arrive soon.

**Tamaki shrugged, a slight blush appearing on his face. "I wanted to spend some time with you. Is that such a terrible thing?"**

Kyouya felt a little guilty. 'No, no.' He sighed then smirked as he remembered something. 'I can understand you wanting to spend time with me... You seemed to _really_ enjoy the _time_ we spent together before.'

**Tamaki flushed slightly more. "Well, you weren't exactly protesting... In fact, I believe I remember that you were the one who initiated all of that..." he replied. **_**Not that I was unhappy about it... **_**his mind added.**

'Are you saying you didn't want me to?' Kyouya asked, though he knew Tamaki had enjoyed the night in the hospital room just as much as he had. He slowly slid closer to the boy on the bench.

**Tamaki's gaze dropped to his hands folded in his lap, and the pink blush became deeper. "I never said I didn't want you to..."**

'So you _did_ want me to?' Kyouya wanted to hear Tamaki say it. 'You _did_ want me to (He leaned closer and whispered in Tamaki's ear) thrust inside you until you came, moaning my name?' _This is revenge for forcing me out of bed_ Kyouya thought.

**Tamaki felt heat rush to more than his face and immediately regretted the decision to wear skinny jeans this morning. "Kyouya..." he muttered. "Not here... It's only eight thirty..." He paused for a moment, then sat up straight again to add, "And if I remember correctly, it more like screaming than moaning..."**

'Screaming, moaning what's the difference?' Kyouya asked. 'You were still desperate for more of me inside you. And you can't blame me,' Kyouya stated matter of factly. 'You are irresistible no matter the time of day.' he stroked a finger down Tamaki's cheek. 'And you want to make my getting out of bed so early worthwhile don't you?'

**Tamaki flushed again at the feather-light finger trailing down his face and turned to face Kyouya. "I suppose so..." he answered quietly, looking directly into Kyouya's onyx-coloured eyes.**

'Well I don't know how long this bus is going to take so why don't you find a way of keeping me busy,' Kyouya breathed into Tamaki's neck before softly nipping the skin.

**Tamaki smiled a small, playful and slightly devilish smile. "You seem to be finding that way by yourself..." he replied, giggling with the small jumpy and excited feeling in his stomach.**

'Yes' Kyouya admitted, 'but I would still appreciate a little help. You have to tell me what you would like to do... Or what you would like me to do...' Kyouya was now sitting so close that their cheeks were almost touching and his hand found it's familiar place on Tamaki's thigh.

**Tamaki thought for a moment, then grinned childishly. "I know!" he piped up. "How about Truth or Dare?!"**

Kyouya moved his hand abruptly. _Baka_ he thought _Is he really so much of an idiot that he doesn't realise when someone is coming on to him?_ But Kyouya had agreed that he would do whatever the blond wanted today, even going as far a commoner games and so he sighed. 'Well I am not going first,' he assured Tamaki.

**Tamaki smiled brightly. "I wasn't asking you to," he answered. "I'll go first, and I choose truth."**

Kyouya was annoyed. Everyone knew that choosing truth was just wriggling out of a dare. Feeling evil, he decided to give the blond a question he knew he would have difficulty answering. 'If you had to choose between your looks and me,' he began, 'Which would it be?'

**Tamaki's eyes grew wide and he found that the smile on his face suddenly dissolved. This really was a difficult question to answer, and he frowned in thought. On the one hand, his looks were most of what made him Tamaki and he loved being able to please others- particularly the host club patrons- with them. But on the other hand, Kyouya... Kyouya was also important to him, and so he sent a stricken look to the raven-haired boy and tried to gauge his expression.**

Kyouya waited to hear Tamaki's answer keeping his face blank. He didn't really expect Tamaki to choose him as he knew how vain the blond was_. And I suppose he has a poin_t Kyouya thought _I couldn't resist him any more than the fangirls can._ Still... It would be quite nice if Tamaki gave up his most important feature... just for Kyouya...

**Seeing that he was getting no help from Kyouya, Tamaki turned his face away and stared at his knees. He decided there was only one way to settle this. He assigned a nearby stone on the ground to his looks and a bottle lid in the gutter to Kyouya. His eyes darted between them, and in his head he chanted, "eeny meeny miney mo..."**

Kyouya waited impatiently for the blond to make a decision. 'This is meant to be truth,' he complained, 'So you shouldn't need to decide on an answer... Just tell the truth already.'

**"O-u-t spells out, so..." he stopped before the end and bit his lip. No, this wasn't the right way to make this decision. What if it had chosen his looks, and he regretted it later? Upon thinking this, he smiled, realising that he now knew his answer. Sitting up again, he smiled honestly at Kyouya and answered, "You."**

Kyouya was surprised in spite of himself. _Wow_ he thought_ I didn't think he would place that much value on our... relationship_. 'Really?' he asked. Kyouya was a little surprised at suddenly feeling Tamaki's lips but kissed back eagerly. 'I am glad you chose me,' he admitted after a while, when the pair broke apart for air. 'Though luckily for both of us you don't really have to make that choice. He stroked Tamaki's soft cheek, 'Now... It is my turn I believe... And seeing as you didn't take a dare I won't either.'

**Tamaki grinned at him again and sat back, thinking carefully about what he could ask Kyouya. He wasn't sure how evil he felt, and so he decided to question Kyouya on his feelings, seeing as he hardly ever revealed them to anyone. Finally choosing a question that he really wanted the answer to, he asked, "How do you feel about me, honestly?"**

'What sort of a question is that?' Kyouya complained. He didn't really want to say how he _truly_ felt about Tamaki, partly because he was a little nervous Tamaki would not feel the same way but also because it was...well... embarrassing. But deep down he knew what Tamaki wanted to hear. 'Fine... If you really want to know then, yes I suppose... I love you.' He blushed a very un-Kyouya like blush

**Tamaki's stomach flipped over joyfully and the excitement reached his face, where it manifested as a huge beaming smile. "Really?" he asked, disbelieving, before adding, "And, by the way, that blush makes you look so cute..."**

Kyouya gritted his teeth. He really _really_ didn't appreciate being called 'cute'. 'Yes, really,' he muttered through his clenched jaw willing his cheeks to return to their normal colour. Just then the bus pulled up and glad of the distraction, Kyouya leapt to his feet. 'The mall?' he asked stepping onto the bus and to his relief the driver printed him off two tickets. However when he reached into his wallet the bus driver grunted, 'I don't take notes.' Kyouya looked to Tamaki, hoping he would be able to help him out.

**Tamaki blinked at Kyouya, then opened his own wallet and fumbled about, eventually finding the right change, handing it to the driver and tearing off the tickets. Then he took Kyouya's wrist and dragged him to the back of the bus and sat down, the other boy sitting beside him. He noticed they'd received a few stares from a small group of girls on the bus, who were giggling together near the front. He noticed one of them particularly eyeing up Kyouya, and felt a strange sensation in his stomach. Trying to think of something else- like Kyouya just having said that he love him- he turned back to the raven-haired boy. "I believe it is my turn, ne? I'll take a dare."**

Kyouya decided to be really evil... After all he had just been called 'cute' and wanted to get his own back. 'Hmm...' he began pretending to consider it, 'I dare you to ask one of those lovely ladies over there...' he paused for effect and dropped his voice, 'to give you a hand job.' He smirked. 'Or if you prefer you can ask the bus driver.' The old unshaven bus driver did look pretty bored.

**Tamaki turned bright red. "B-but... I can't do that to the young ladies!" he answered indignantly, then, in a lower voice, added, "And I'd really rather **_**not**_** ask the driver..." He thought for a moment, then asked, "Wait... what happens if one of us refuses a dare?"**

'You lose of course,' Kyouya answered. 'And I will let you in on a little secret... The longer you keep this game going the better my mood will be... And when I am in a good mood we will have a lot more... _fun_. Besides,' he continued, 'All you have to do is ask... I don't want you to actually _get_ a hand job.' _I wouldn't allow it_ he thought to himself.

**Tamaki's eyebrows rose a few centimetres at the suggestion, and he was tempted to just kiss Kyouya then and there, screw the fact that they're in public. However, he inhaled deeply and let the breath go, biting his lip and getting up carefully, so as not to fall over with the motion of the bus. Trying to look calm, but feeling his heart beating fast and hard in his chest. Slowly, the crowd of girls came closer, and Tamaki hooked an arm around the nearest pole and gave them his best host club smile. "Good morning, ladies," he greeted them. "I was just wondering if I could ask something of you..." **

The girls giggled at the fact that such a handsome guy was talking to them and the nearest of the group, a girl with straight brown hair who also happened to be the prettiest replied with a smile, 'Sure... What can we do for you?'

**Tamaki wondered how best to phrase this, glancing at Kyouya, whose eyes were fixed on his antics. Biting his lip, Tamaki leaned forward conspiratorially and said, in a low voice to the brown-haired girl, "Well, I have been asked by my friend over there to ask you a question. He asked me if I'd ask you whether you'd give me a handjob..."**

There was a pause as the words sunk in. Then the girls erupted into high-pitched squealing and the brunette looked as if she were about to faint. Completely tongue-tied she gazed back at Tamaki. 'Wha... N-No... I-I-I can't,' she stammered flaming red. Meanwhile Kyouya thought his lungs would explode from trying to stop himself laughing. _Revenge is sweet 'mon ami'_ he thought gleefully.

**Tamaki gave her a small, embarrassed smile. "I'll take that as a no then. It's okay, I wasn't expecting anything. It's only a game of truth or dare..." He nodded to them and walked away, back to his seat at the back. **_**At least that redhead will stop looking at Kyouya like that now...**_** he thought with satisfaction.**

Kyouya suddenly noticed the bus driving past the mall; he had been so distracted he had forgotten to pay any attention to where they were going. Losing his cool for a second he raced up the aisle, grabbing Tamaki's hand on the way past. 'Stop.' he implored the bus driver and to his surprise the man did so. 'I wouldn't normally do this,' the driver smirked, 'but seeing as you put on such an interesting show,' he gestured to his mirror where he had been watching the whole thing, 'I will make allowances.'

**Tamaki flushed again, and as soon as the doors were open he and Kyouya hurried off the bus. Watching as the bus drove off again, he saw that the girls were still staring at him with some degree of alarm and gave up trying to convince them he was not crazy. Instead he tried to let the slight breeze cool his face slightly and turned to stare at the mall. "Wow," he breathed in reverence...**

'Sooo...' Kyouya began, 'Have you got a dare for me yet? With all the _interesting_ shops here you must be able to think of something entertaining.' Kyouya did not have any idea if Tamaki had anything planned or not but he was confident that Tamaki's dare wouldn't be as bad as his. Then again... Tamaki _had_ proved him wrong in the past...

**Tamaki smiled and looked about as they entered the large mall. He noticed many kinds of shops dotted around, and his gaze eventually fell on a shop called "Pairs". In the window was a variety of women's clothes, and Tamaki dragged Kyouya inside. The shop's name seemed to come from the fact that the shop sold lots of pairs of socks in bright colours and patterns. But on the wall hung women's fetish costumes with extremely short skirts and low cut fronts. The shop also sold dress-up clothes and so Tamaki pointed to a pair of pink fairy wings at the back of the shop. "Wear those for the rest of the day?" he suggested.**

The colour drained from Kyouya's face. 'You. Can't. Be. Serious.' he muttered but he knew Tamaki was. With an inward groan he snatched up the wings and shoved them at the assistant, he expression warning her to avoid any questions. Then, he slowly slid the straps up his thin arms with a shudder. _Tamaki is just as evil as I am_ he thought. At least the wings were behind Kyouya so he could hopefully forget about them.

**Tamaki nodded in approval as they left the shop, followed by a few curious glances. "Very cute," he commented in admiration.**

'Well, I wouldn't get too cocky,' Kyouya warned Tamaki. 'It is my turn. And seeing as you are getting your stitches out later... I think a nurse's outfit would be quite appropriate, don't you?' He dragged Tamaki into a sex shop he had spotted and immediately caught sight of a bright pink, PVC nurses outfit complete with stethoscope. 'Perfect.' he thought as he grabbed it off the hanger and shoved it into Tamaki's arms. 'Go change.' Once Tamaki had disappeared behind the curtain Kyouya invested a nice large tube of vanilla scented lube. He fully intended on keeping the promise he had made earlier.

**Tamaki hid behind the curtain. He wondered how Kyouya had conveniently known of this particular shop and thought over this as he tried to work out how to get this stupid thing on and how much of his flesh would be on show. Suddenly, a small, triumphant grin appeared on his face as he worked it out, and he pulled the... garment... on over his clothes and stepped out.**

Kyouya glanced up as Tamaki pulled back the changing room curtain and was instantly extremely annoyed... Tamaki had kept his clothes on. _That wasn't what I meant you idiot_ he thought furiously but then he decided that this maybe wasn't such a bad thing. He was sure he would be able to 'persuade' Tamaki to wear only the costume later when they were alone and that meant that Kyouya could really _appreciate_ it.

**The pair of them left the shop and Tamaki was highly relieved that he'd kept his clothes on, particularly his jeans. He didn't really think that the outfit would have looked very good with his long legs, as the skirt would not have covered much past his upper thighs. He continued to look around and ended up laying eyes on a fountain in the middle of the mall. "I dare you" he said, "to go stand on the edge of that fountain and shout the stupidest thing you can think of at the top of your voice."**

Kyouya raised his eyebrows. _Fine_ he thought. He walked over to the fountain dragging the blond with him and raised his voice so that it was perfectly audible to everyone around them. Then he folded his arms loosely and took a deep breath... 'I know the only reason you are wearing that erotic dress is to get into my pants and it is not going to work you pervert!' he shouted _That will teach him to remove his clothes when dressing up for me in future_ Kyouya smirked to himself.

**Tamaki's face deepened in its red hue and he grabbed Kyouya's hand, dragging him away. "Bastard," he growled, once they were away from most people and standing by a sign advertising sponges. "I didn't mean say something about **_**me**_**..." He tugged self-consciously at the uncomfortable dress he wore. "If I let you take off the wings, can I take this off?" he asked.**

Kyouya considered. It seemed a fair trade seeing as he would make sure that Tamaki wore the outfit at some point and so ripping the wings off in disgust he shoved them in the bag he was clutching. 'Yes by all means take it off,' Kyouya smiled, 'but you don't think I will let you stop there do you? I want you to strip naked, _entirely_ naked and go shower in the fountain.'

**Tamaki was about to protest, but then had a quick think about what to do so that he still took the dare on. "OK, just give me a second," he replied, grabbing the zip of the back of the outfit and pulling it down and the PVC nurse's dress came off. He shoved it into his own bag and grabbed Kyouya's wrist. "If my memory serves me well..." he muttered to himself, leading Kyouya past the fountain and out of a door to the outside, where across the road was a small, secluded park, and there was a fountain in the middle of it. "You never specified which fountain," pointed out Tamaki as they made their way towards it and his hands moved to the he of his shirt, pulling it off and leaving it on a bench with his other things. He took off all his other clothes, only blushing slightly then jumped under the cold water.**

Kyouya had seen Tamaki naked before of course, but he had never had the opportunity to admire Tamaki's body as he was doing so now. He felt himself grow hard at the sight of the blonde's smooth perfect torso, dripping wet hair and of course the... other aspects of his nakedness. He beckoned Tamaki out of the fountain. He didn't really want the blond to freeze to death, that would spoil all of Kyouya's fun and he instead wrapped Tamaki in his arms and claimed his lips in a forceful kiss, running his hands up Tamaki's sides.

**Tamaki kissed him back, shivering slightly in the breeze coming in. He hoped he wouldn't get any kind of cold -it wouldn't be right someone so beautiful to get ill- but tried not to think about anything except Kyouya.**

Kyouya could feel the blond trembling. 'Do I really have that much of an effect on you?' he joked wrapping Tamaki more tightly in his arms to try and keep the blond warm. He ran his hand through Tamaki's wet hair and then reluctantly decided it was time to get back inside. 'Do you want to go back and get something to eat? It'll warm you up,' he suggested.

**Tamaki nodded. "Sorry if I got you wet," he said, picking up his clothes and wondering how to dry himself off, but then deciding it was a lost cause, and pulled the clothes back on, even if he was still pretty much soaked.**

Kyouya smirked. 'Are you sure you wouldn't like an extra layer?' he asked sweetly, holding up the corner of the nurses outfit. 'And don't worry about getting me _wet_... I am sure I will be able to return the favour sooner or later.' Kyouya noticed Tamaki was still soaked and so as they walked past a clothes shop he wordlessly nipped inside. 'Want this?' he asked holding up a plain white hoodie. 'Or perhaps this one?' He held up another hoodie covered in pink roses, 'You would look very pretty in this one.'

**Tamaki raised his eyebrows, then shrugged. "Whichever you prefer, dear... But I'm not wearing that thing again..." he pointed at the nurse's costume. "At least... not right now..."**

'Well I choose pink then,' Kyouya grinned paying for the hoodie and giving it straight to Tamaki to put on. Now... food?' he asked, 'Where do you want to go?'

**Tamaki zipped up the hoodie and shrugged again. "I don't mind, I just want commoner food..."**

'Well, how about there then?' Kyouya pointed to a modern looking fast food restaurant a few shops down. 'By the way,' he added as they headed towards the place, 'Your turn to dare me.'

**"Well remembered," he replied as they entered the food place. The pair went and got burgers, before sitting down at a table by the window. They tried the food and Tamaki immediately forgot about the dare in his enthusiasm at eating commoner's food in a commoner's restaurant, and was almost bouncing about in his seat with joy.**

Kyouya was not so enthusiastic about the food, though he had to admit it was not as bad as he had anticipated. Then he had a thought, which almost made him want to bounce up and down as well. 'You know the hospital is walking distance from the mall?' he began,' Well, I have no need to call my driver so we can take these return tickets the bus driver gave us back home afterwards... And that means back at my house I get you _all to myself_.'

**Tamaki felt a strange feeling in his stomach, but grinned back at Kyouya. "I look forward to it," he replied cheerfully, taking another bite of his (rapidly and enthusiastically disappearing) burger. "I guess we'd better go to the hospital after this... Do you think it will hurt?"**

'Well, if it does I am sure I will be able to help take your mind off the pain,' Kyouya grinned, 'After all it worked last time didn't it?'

**Tamaki grinned. "Sure did..." he replied, finishing his burger and leaning an elbow on the table. He took a sip of his milkshake through the straw in the glass and smiled again at the sweet taste.**

Kyouya grimaced at the taste of his own drink and pushed it away unfinished. He amused himself instead by watching Tamaki as he ate, Tamaki's still damp hair hanging around his face and his lips sucking at the straw. Kyouya couldn't stop his mind wandering to what he would rather they were sucking on. _Later_ he thought.

**Tamaki's round eyes looked up to see Kyouya looking at him strangely. "What's wrong Kyouya? What are you..." He thought about it for a second, then an uncharacteristically sadistic grin appeared on his face, and he understood. "Ah..." In only a moment, he had a plan formed in his head for Kyouya's next dare. "OK... Make no noise whatsoever... While I finish my drink..." He grinned again and then lowered his head, licking the end of the straw quickly before taking it into his mouth, all the time never taking his eyes from Kyouya's face.**

Kyouya bit his lip. He really didn't need to grow hard in the middle of a restaurant but he was having a hard time not to think about what else Tamaki's lips could be doing. However he was not aroused enough yet to feel the need to make a sound and so he looked back into Tamaki's eyes, challenging him.

**Tamaki returned the onyx gaze and then dipped his head down again, taking more of the straw into his mouth and sticking out his tongue on one side, swirling it round the straw and winking at Kyouya briefly. He alternated between small and big sips, the movement of his throat showing his swallowing.**

Kyouya watched Tamaki's greedily and he could feel himself getting aroused despite his best efforts. However he still wanted more of a challenge, he had had a lot of practice controlling himself when Tamaki was around and this was comparatively easy. He pulled out a pen. 'You will have to do more than that,' he scrawled.

**Tamaki took his mouth away and sat back in his seat slightly, wondering how best to get Kyouya to make some kind of noise and lose the dare. He glanced about the place. It was pretty packed, and he and Kyouya were sitting by the window, fairly far away from everyone else. Deciding there was only one thing left to do, he grabbed the bags that they'd obtained earlier and created a kind of barrier with them so people wouldn't be able to see under the table and then surreptitiously slid from his chair and onto his knees on the floor under the table.**

Kyouya was getting a little nervous. _What the hell is he doing? _he thought, furious at himself for feeling nervous. Then he barely suppressed a squeak as he felt Tamaki's hands brush against the button of his jeans.

**Tamaki felt Kyouya's body tense and grinned to himself again, fingers deftly moving and undoing Kyouya's jeans, then taking some time to stroke the growing bulge in Kyouya's underwear.**

Kyouya quickly bit down on his lip. Hard. He didn't want to lose this game, at least not yet as that would mean he couldn't force Tamaki to do any more dares. He gripped the edge of the table, willing himself not to utter a sound.

**Tamaki moved his hand up to the top of Kyouya's underwear and pulled it down, freeing him and glancing quickly about. The barrier was still up though, and so he went ahead and repeated his earlier actions with the straw, licking at the head and then wrapping his lips around the end and beginning to suck gently.**

Kyouya clamped a hand over his mouth trying not to moan. He wanted Tamaki to do more but he couldn't _ask_ him to do anything. He threaded his free hand through Tamaki's hair, trying to get Tamaki's hot, enticing mouth to take in more of his length.

**Tamaki raised a hand to his head, loosening Kyouya's grip a little -the stitches were not exactly comfortable- and obliged to the silent request, dipping his head down and swirling his tongue around on the skin.**

Kyouya could feel Tamaki's mouth bringing him closer to the edge and needed both hands covering his own mouth so that he could be sure he wouldn't fail his dare. _I am going to get you for this_ he thought, his mind hazy with lust, _I'm going to tease you till you are begging me for more then I'll pound you till you are screaming for mercy_.

**Tamaki decided that he needed to try harder than this, if he was going to win this dare at all. **_**Though, technically, we both win here anyway**_**, he thought to himself with a wicked smile. Retracting his head slightly, he felt Kyouya's wondering at this action, but then he began very lightly exhaling and one hand came up to stroke Kyouya again.**

Kyouya screwed his eyes shut tight, the need to groan in pleasure increasing and his thoughts, no longer coherent, were now along the lines of, _Nggg... So hot... Hard... Tamaki... Gonna die…_

**Tamaki smiled moved down Kyouya's length again and hummed very quietly, then sucked hard, hoping to finally make Kyouya make some kind of sound.**

Kyouya automatically jerked his hips up as he felt the vibrations from Tamaki's lips. _Mmmm_ he thought. Then Tamaki began to suck and he grabbed the blonde's shoulders. He closed his eyes as the feeling brought him closer and closer. Suddenly he came, filling Tamaki's mouth. 'Tamaki' he gasped without thinking. Then suddenly he realised. _DAMN_ he thought.

**Tamaki swallowed automatically, but not before he heard the gasp. **_**Gotcha**_**, he thought laughingly, as he licked the rest away and redressed Kyouya's lower half. His blonde head re-emerged from under the table and he sat back up on his seat to see Kyouya staring back at him. The blonde gave him a smile, pulling his chair back into the table and leaning his elbows on the table and leaning forward...**

**"I think I may have won that one," he said.**

Kyouya admitted defeat with a nod of his head; losing a dare had been worthwhile in this case. He was pretty sure that the dare had been impossible anyway so there was no point in denying that he had lost. 'So does that mean you get another dare?' he asked.

**Tamaki thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know. Haruhi never explained what happened when someone lost a dare... Just that they lost. So you can go if you'd like..."**

Kyouya thought for a moment. There was no way he could top what Tamaki had just done to him so he wasn't even going to try... Until they were in the privacy of his bedroom that is. 'Well,' he began, 'We need to get to the hospital now and that reminds me of a very pretty nurse we met on our last visit.' Kyouya got up from the table, picked up his bags and began making his way out of the restaurant with Tamaki following behind. He continued to talk as they walked. ' I am sure she will be upset that you didn't phone her back so I think you should text her explaining, in detail, _why_ you are not available... With particular reference to the lovely comfortable hospital beds.'

**Tamaki raised his eyebrows, but retrieved his phone from his pocket, and searched around in another pocket briefly before he found the slip of paper on which the nurse who'd attended to his head had scribbled her number. **_**At least her isn't making you talk to her face to face about this**_**, he thought to himself. Into the phone he typed: 'Hello my princess, I'm so terribly sorry to tell you that I'm not available. You see, my friend and I-' He paused, unsure how to phrase it with out the use of vulgarities, then finished, 'decided to get together after we had sex in the hospital. Please forgive me.'**

**He held up the text message for Kyouya to read, but said, "I don't think this is very fair on her. It's not her fault if I'm so irresistible."**

Kyouya rolled his eyes but he did consider Tamaki's words. Much as he disliked the nurse for hitting on Tamaki, she wasn't actually aware that Tamaki was _his_ property. Truth or Dare was all very well but if the game was hurting other people... 'Fine, you don't have to send it I suppose,' he conceded. 'I didn't manage my dare.' _What has got into me?_ he wondered_ I actually felt bad. Perhaps the idiot-blonde is rubbing off on me._

**Tamaki smiled gratefully and deleted the message. "Thanks Kyouya." He didn't like making girls unhappy, just because of his own feelings. "If you want, you can think of another dare."**

'No, no it is your turn,' Kyouya grinned as they arrived at their destination, 'And if you can't think of anything maybe your memories of this hospital will inspire you?'

**Tamaki laughed a little and thought for a moment, then leaned into Kyouya's ear and said "Hit on the eighth male doctor that you see."**

'Fine,' Kyouya accepted the challenge. 'There's two,' he continued as two men in white doctors coats walked out of the hospital, 'And three.' He spied a third doctor walking out of a door as they entered reception. He continued to count as Tamaki told the nurse his details and was taken through... There was no waiting for guys as rich as him. With a sinking feeling Kyouya realised that the eighth doctor was going to be the one who was attending Tamaki and he looked frantically around for more glimpses of a white coat, but no luck. This was going to be embarrassing.

**Tamaki had been counting too, and smiled to himself. He answered the various questions they asked him, assuring them that he was fine and that he'd taken good care of the stitches- no need to tell them he'd got them wet in the fountain today. He was sat down on a bed and the doctor looked at the back of his head, saying that they were fine to come off.**

Kyouya sidled over to the doctor and placed a hand on his arm_. If my father gets to hear about this my life won't be worth living_ he thought. 'Doctor,' he whispered in what he _hoped_ was a seductive voice. 'I am feeling a little... hot. Do you think I could have an examination?' He slid his hand across the doctor's chest and to the edge of his shirt, running his finger along the collar. The doctor leaned away instinctively, but he was young and new to the job so wasn't quite sure if this was how all rich kids treated their doctors. Getting little response Kyouya pushed the man further, running his hand down the white shirt to the doctor's crotch while leaning forward and whispering in his ear, 'Or perhaps we could examine each other?' Two seconds later Kyouya found himself sprawled on the floor. _I hope you're happy_ he scowled at Tamaki.

**Tamaki couldn't really move at that moment as a nurse was slowly removing the stitches from the back of his head. Instead he had to content himself with grinning at Kyouya's frowning visage, and waited patiently for the last of the stitches to be removed. Once it was, he stepped down and helped Kyouya up. "Sorry about that, doctor," he explained. "He's just a little bit horny today." That pair left the room and wandered down to the front of the building, and Tamaki said amusedly, "That was a little bit forward. I said hit on, not molest." He paused, then added, "I don't know if I should be jealous."**

'Well, that was the idea,' Kyouya admitted. 'Now you know when you are always flirting with girls. But there is no need to worry... That doctor was nowhere near as good-looking as you,' he murmured, stroking Tamaki's ego. Then he caught sight of the bus in the distance. 'Quick, run,' he ordered breaking into a sprint and they managed to hop on just as it was leaving. Kyouya was now excited, _Not long now before you are at my mercy_ he thought gleefully.

**Tamaki, blissfully unaware of Kyouya's thoughts, chose them a pair of seats and spent the journey back to Kyouya's mansion looking out of the window and making enthusiastic exclamations about what he saw outside, marvelling at how commoner's could live like they did.**

Kyouya meanwhile was having rather different ideas involving Tamaki and the various items he had bought throughout the day. Once they finally got back to his room he pulled Tamaki straight over to the bed. 'Now I believe it is my turn to dare you,' he informed the blonde. 'And I think, seeing as you didn't really try your new dress on properly before... I think you should wear it for me now, NO clothes.'

**Tamaki rolled his eyes, but figured that, since it was only him and Kyouya, he'd be ok to only wear the nurse's outfit. After all, Kyouya had seen him naked today already, and so he unzipped the flowery hoodie and tossed it aside, then pulled off his shirt. Standing, he stripped down to his boxers and picked up the nurse's dress, pulling the plasticy material over his head and gesturing to Kyouya. "A little help?" he asked, pointing to the zipper up his back.**

Kyouya was more than happy to oblige and trailed his fingers teasingly down Tamaki's back before slowly pulling the zipper back up. 'I don't really see the point actually,' he whispered against the back of Tamaki's neck. 'I will only be undoing this again in a minute.' He stood back admiring the view, then frowned. 'I said _no_ clothes,' he complained, 'And your boxers are spoiling the _delicious_ view.'

**Tamaki rolled his eyes again and took off the boxers. "Happy now?" he asked, blushing at the ridiculousness of the outfit and its too-short skirt.**

Kyouya smirked, seeing how uncomfortable Tamaki looked but then it suddenly hit him just how much Tamaki suited being a nurse. The top half of the dress was tight around Tamaki's chest, showing rather a lot of tempting skin but the skirt was what Kyouya was most interested in, or possibly what was underneath it. Tamaki's thighs were completely exposed and Kyouya, making no secret of the fact that he was helplessly turned on, ran his nails up the blonde's legs, kneeling down to nip at the skin, close to the hem of the dress.

**Tamaki gasped and bit his lip at the slight, exhilarating pain, and felt his breath hitch slightly in his chest. Leaning over slightly and putting his hands on Kyouya's shoulders, he flirtingly ran a finger under the collar of the shirt and said, "I think it's your turn... And I think you need to put these on"- he produced the fairy wings from earlier out of nowhere- "and without a shirt please."**

Kyouya gave Tamaki a glare but he supposed he had to go along with what the blonde wanted. With a sigh he stripped so that he was topless, grabbed the now crumpled wings and with a shudder pulled them on. 'My turn,' he whispered, suddenly pulling Tamaki backwards onto the bed so the blond was straddling him, 'I dare _you_ to examine me, nurse.'

**Tamaki flushed at the sudden change of position and shifted slightly, getting more comfortable where he was astride Kyouya. Then he lifted one hand to Kyouya's hair and threaded his fingers through it looking down at his raven-haired lover. "Well..." he began huskily, leaning down to bring his lips close to Kyouya's ear. "Where does it hurt?"**

Kyouya considered for a moment. 'Well, when I am around a certain someone I find myself getting _painfully_ hard,' he explained, 'Do you think you could rub it better?'

**Tamaki raised his eyebrows. **_**A blowjob and a handjob in the same day? He's aiming high…**_** However, the blonde obliged and shifted so that he lay beside Kyouya and let one had dwindle down to the other's crotch. "Here?" he asked breathily, running his long fingers over the lump in Kyouya's trousers.**

Kyouya inhaled sharply as he felt Tamaki's fingers and taking advantage of the fact that he was now allowed to make noise he let out a low moan. 'I think you need to examine me more closely, don't you?' he asked breathlessly.

**Tamaki nodded, and being not very sadistic at all, he released Kyouya from his trousers and dipped his hand into his boxers.**

_Mmm_ Kyouya thought, letting Tamaki stroke his hand up and down a couple of times. Kyouya however _was_ a sadist and decided that he would have more fun teasing Tamaki than continuing. He flipped their positions over so that he was on top and ground his crotch against Tamaki's. 'I seem to have passed my illness on to you,' he murmured, gesturing to the obvious bulge that the nurse's costume failed to conceal. 'What is the cure?' he asked innocently.

**Tamaki adopted a thoughtful expression and wound his arms around Kyouya's neck. "Hmm... I think I might have the cure for it..." he answered, lifting his hips to meet with Kyouya's and gasping with the friction.**

Kyouya continued to press his hips against Tamaki's, eyes glazed over with lust as he bent down to kiss along Tamaki's collar bone, then forcefully claimed his lips. 'I think I like this cure,' he smirked.

**Tamaki grinned and kissed Kyouya again. "I do too," he replied. "But it wouldn't be very professional of me to admit that, would it?"**

'Well maybe it is time you went off duty,' Kyouya answered, slowly unzipping the dress and beginning to slide it down Tamaki's skin. 'But before you do I think you need to undress your patient don't you?'

**Tamaki nodded and smiled, pulling off Kyouya's boxers and then pausing. "But you're keeping the wings," he grinned. "They look so cute..."**

'Not as cute as you will look when you are blushing... _So_ turned on at the feel of my hard length sliding into you,' Kyouya quipped back, slowly pulling down the nurses uniform, kissing the blonde's chest. His mouth moved lower until it finally hovered over Tamaki's rock hard arousal. 'Wow, you are suffering from this _illness_ worse than I thought,' Kyouya breathed over Tamaki's length.

**Tamaki gasped and bucked his hips upwards automatically. His fingers, which had been resting on Kyouya's shoulders, gripped suddenly, and his fingernails dug into the skin. "Ah... Sorry, Kyouya..." he apologised quickly. He brought his fingers up the sides of Kyouya's face and lifted his glasses off, leaving them on the bedside table.**

Kyouya leaned forward, kissing Tamaki hungrily. Sliding the nurse's uniform down Tamaki's thighs then off completely, he tossed it to the floor and then ran a teasing finger down Tamaki's chest, stopping just before he reached the place where he knew Tamaki was desperate to be touched.

**Tamaki whimpered and arched into Kyouya's touch, hands moving up and threading into Kyouya's black hair. **_**Damn tease**_**, he thought in annoyance. **_**I know I tease him but I'm not this bad, surely?**_

'So nurse, what do I do now?' Kyouya asked, 'How do I solve your problem... Like this?' He stuck his tongue out and gave Tamaki's length a painfully slow lick. 'Tell me what I need to do,' he whispered.

**Tamaki moaned in rapture and in complaint at the slowness of this. **_**Kyouya really wants to repay me for that dare in the restaurant, doesn't he?**_** thought the blonde.**

**His fingers loosened on Kyouya's hair a little and dropped to his shoulders. "Kyouya... faster... please?" he asked fragmentedly.**

'Well you only had to ask,' Kyouya grinned, licking Tamaki sadistically again before sliding his lips down the blonde's length, sucking hard. 'Better?' he murmured. Then he reached down pulling out the lube from one of the bags on the floor. 'Now what do I do with this nurse?' he asked, feigning ignorance.

**Tamaki's hips lifted from the bed and then he sat up a little as he looked up to see what Kyouya was referring to. He flopped back and stared at the ceiling, and blushingly said, "Well... You kind of... smear it all over your fingers and then..."**

'And then?' Kyouya smirked, doing as Tamaki suggested. 'Do I do this?' he asked running his wet finger down Tamaki's back and then sliding it slowly into his opening. Kyouya slid his finger out before pushing it in again hard. Then he added a second finger, scissoring Tamaki's opening and stroking him inside.

**Tamaki gasped and his hands fisted the sheets underneath him, body contorting a little in pleasure and trying to get used to this feeling of something inside him. Sure, they'd done this before, but he had the feeling that would always hurt just a bit, and that was partly why it was so good.**

'If you can't handle a couple of fingers you are not setting a very good example for your patient,' Kyouya informed Tamaki, adding another finger despite Tamaki's slight discomfort. 'Tell me when you are ready for your medicine,' he continued, stroking Tamaki's prostate with his fingers and giving his length another slow lick.

**Tamaki gasped again and sat up properly this time. "Kyouya, I'm ready, just do it..." he said exasperatedly, looking down at Kyouya. **

Kyouya coated his length with lube and positioned himself at Tamaki's entrance. 'Are you _sure_ you are ready he asked,' just to tease Tamaki slightly more.

**Tamaki rolled his eyes in exasperation and wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck. "Yes, Kyouya, for god's sake just do it..."**

'My pleasure,' Kyouya murmured pushing himself completely inside Tamaki. 'Mmmm,' he groaned, 'So... _hot_.' He bucked his hips slightly but didn't start moving, letting Tamaki adjust to his size. When he was sure Tamaki was ready he started slowly sliding in and out of the blonde, fingers clasped tightly to his hips.

**Tamaki gasped a few times, feeling the slight ripping pain that was easier than last time but still present. After a few thrusts, he was more adapted to it and started moving his own hips to meet Kyouya's halfway, and moaning when a spot deep inside him was hit.**

Kyouya took advantage of the fact the Tamaki was now feeling more comfortable and thrust faster, hand pumping on Tamaki's erection in time with his thrusts. After a while he moaned, 'Tamaki I'm... ahhh... close.'

**"I... am... too..." Tamaki breathed back. Suddenly, on one thrust, Kyouya's fairy wings came forward and poked Tamaki on the nose. "Ow..." he laughed a little, knowing that the mood had probably been ruined just a little bit.**

Kyouya growled before ripping them off. 'It is your fault for making me wear these damn things,' he said and then thrust into the blonde hard several times. 'Tamaki... I'm gonna...' he cried as he suddenly came inside Tamaki, groaning at the release. He quickly reached round and gave Tamaki's erection a tug with his hand still slippery from the lube.

**Tamaki didn't even need the tug. He clutched Kyouya tightly as he came too on their chests and the sheets. Shuddering slightly, he collapsed his head onto Kyouya's shoulder and letting the aftershocks reside.**

Kyouya pulled out of Tamaki, then flopped down on his bed, not letting go of the blonde, clasped in his arms. 'Soo... I think you dressing up as a nurse and being dared to do all sorts of erotic things has its benefits, don't you?' he grinned.

**"Hmm..." Tamaki smiled serenely, fingers of one hand lightly stroking through Kyouya's black hair and down one side of his pale face. "I think so... Plus, seeing you in fairy wings was a lovely sight indeed."**

Kyouya gritted his teeth. 'If you ever make me wear those again, I swear I'll...' but he was too tired and happy to finish his threat. Instead he gave the blonde a light kiss on the lips. 'You just want an excuse for the fact you couldn't resist me,' he continued, 'but in wings or out of them I just turn you on _too_ much. So resist me...' He leaned closer to Tamaki's ear and whispered, 'Go on... _I dare you_.'

**Tamaki took a few moments to gaze into the normally cold grey eyes that were now looking soft and loving, and smiled. "Sorry, but that's not something I can do."**

Kyouya smiled into the violet eyes gazing at him. 'Just love me too much, huh?' he smirked. 'That's okay...' As Tamaki was drifting off to sleep he murmured, 'Because I love you too.'

* * *

**Bella: Hmm… What can I say? I simply **_**adored**_** forcing Kyouya into pink fairy wings… Beanie was… less amused…**

Beanie: Damn you. Damn those wings as well. But apart from that I really enjoyed this dare game.

**Bella: Teehee… Anyway, we don't own Ouran.**

Beanie: Yet…

**Bella: Indeed…**


End file.
